


Dudes

by Angrystarfishie



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: #bemorechill, #bmc, #boyfriends, #jeremyistrans, #michaellovesJeremy, #squipneverhappens, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrystarfishie/pseuds/Angrystarfishie
Summary: Jeremy is trans, Michael is supportive.





	1. 1/19/18

Jeremy looked at himself in the mirror. His eye was swollen and his lip was busted open. The gash on the side of his head stopped bleeding so there’s that.  
“JEREMY!” A voice called from down the hall.  
Ugh. Why is Michael here.  
Michael was right outside the door now, “Dude are you pooping?!?!”  
“Yeah,” Jeremy lied, “I would like some privacy if you don’t mind.”  
“What?!?! We’ve been friends for like eleven years and you still won’t let me talk to you while you shit?”  
“Um yeah because it’s gross and weird!” Jeremy called back.  
Michael muttered a ‘whatever’ and walked down the hall to Jeremy’s room.  
Great now how am I going to explain this to Michael. He’s going to flip out.  
After about five minutes of patching up his face the best he could Jeremy flushed the empty toilet and exited the bathroom, limping down the hall.  
When Jeremy walked into his room Michael was already absorbed in a video game. Hopefully Michael would leave soon and wouldn’t see his face.  
“Where were you after school dude I waited for like a half hour.” Michael still stared at the screen.  
“I dunno I was just sick.” Jeremy replied.  
“Like sick like how?” Michael sounded concerned.  
Jeremy regretted his excuse. “Just like stomach ache. Nothing bad.”  
“Is it like,” he hesitated, “like that time of the-“  
“No.” Jeremy answered before he could finish.  
“You know you can talk to me about it. It’s like, totally normal.” Michael was still looking away which was good because Jeremy’s face was turning red.  
“But it’s not and that’s not it. I just had a normal, regular, stomach ache.”  
Michael didn’t answer. He knew better than to argue with Jeremy about that stuff.  
Jeremy wanted his phone. He got up too fast to grab it from his dresser and forgot about his screwed up ankle.  
“Crap!” Jeremy tripped.  
Michael paused the game quickly and got up to help his friend. “Are you ok man?”  
Jeremy turned his head but not before Michael saw his face.  
“Jesus Jeremy what the hell happened to your face?” Michael cried.  
“Shut up my dad will hear you!” Jeremy said refusing Michael’s help to get up.  
Jeremy sat on his bed looking the other way.  
“What happened…” Michael asked quietly. Jeremy could feel his eyes on him.  
“It’s fine. I doesn’t hurt anymore and I don’t care so you shouldn’t either.” Jeremy insisted.  
“Jeremy c’mon you-“ Michael moved to touch Jeremy’s leg but he pulled away.  
“Go away. Michael.”  
“Jer-“  
“Go away!”  
Michael walked out of the door but before he shut the door completely he called in: “call me when you want to.”


	2. 11/2/17

Michael waited patiently in his PT. Bob Marley blasting in his earbuds. He tried his best not to get too worked up. He hangs out with Jenny all the time so why is this time any different?   
Because this time it’s a date.  
Michael instantly gets giddy when he sees her front door open. Before he turns his head away in a ‘I wasn’t staring, I’m not going to pass out because I’m so excited’ kind of way, he saw her.  
She looked so pretty; that wasn’t helping his nervousness.   
Michael realized how underdressed he was. Or maybe this was supposed to be a casual date. He didn’t know. What he did know was Jenny was right outside his car rigt nowhcidjdfhufjd.  
“HI.” Michael said a bit too loud.  
“Hi.” Jenny said smiling, “hey it smells nice in here.”   
Yeah Michael had paid like $15 to get it deep cleaned. She always complained about how it smelled and all the slushie cups on the ground  
“Why thank you.” Michael said in an exaggerated gentleman voice.  
“Where are we going?” She asked.   
“I mean we could go to my house or something.”  
She laughed, “Michael I’ve been to your house a million times. I thought this was supposed to be a date!”   
Michael turned red. Jenny realized his embarrassment and said, “But getting stoned and playing video games in your basement never gets old.”  
Michael started the car, “You’re sure just going to my house is ok? Like I have some money we can like go to Pei Wei or something-“  
“No I want to go to your house.”   
“Ok.” He smiled.


	3. 12/17/17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is trying something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are confused about the order it’s like kinda supposed to be like that. It makes it more interesting to read I guess?!?!?

Jeremy waited anxiously for it to arrive. Amazon said it would come around one to three pm. He checked the clock again. 

2:43 pm

It should be here any second. And like magic the doorbell rang.   
“I GOT IT.” Jeremy yelled as he ran down the stairs three steps at a time. When he opened the door the truck was already driving away. He looked down. There it was.   
“Is it the pizza guy Jenny?” His dad called.  
“No.”   
“I ordered the damn thing like an hour ago.”   
Jeremy raced up the stairs and grabbed scissors from his desk. He not so carefully slit the tape down the center. He opened the box so enthusiastically that it ripped on one side. He pulled it out. It was smaller than he thought it would be. He didn’t really know what to expect. It was white and sort of stretchy. He wasted no time putting it on.

He looked in the mirror.   
Hey that doesn’t look bad.  
Jeremy didn’t have a very big chest to start with but this made him almost completely flat.  
“JENNY.” His dad called from outside his door.  
“Yea?”   
“Michael’s here!”   
Crap.  
He made a lame attempt to take it off but found it harder to take off than to put on.   
Whatever.  
He put his shirt on and went down stairs.


	4. 1/19/18

Jeremy called Michael around 9 that night.   
“Hey” Michael answered.  
“I got beat up.” Jeremy replied.  
“Oh… I thought so.”   
Jeremy was surprised, “wait how did you know?”   
“Well I figured you didn’t give yourself a black eye.” Michael chuckled sadly.  
“Oh.”  
There was a pause before Michael said:  
“Hey are you doing ok? I mean, besides the whole getting beat up thing.”  
Jeremy pulled his covers up to his shoulders, “I mean I guess.”  
Didn’t sound very sincere.   
“Ok. Well you should get some sleep. Talk tomorrow?”  
Jeremy sighed, “Sure”  
He pulled the phone away from his ear to hang up but stopped when he heard Michael say: “you will always been my favwite person.”  
“You too Micheal. Goodnight.”  
“Good night”


	5. 11/2/17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michaels first date with Jenny.

Michael had a Papa Murphy’s pizza warming up in the oven and some Mountain Dew Red ready when Jenny came over.  
“Tada! I got you your favorite kind of pizza! Tons of black olives and mushrooms!” He rubbed his belly.  
“Michael” she giggled, “I hate mushrooms and olives.”  
Michael gasped, “WHAT? Did I say your favorite? I meant MY favorite. You can eat that nasty pepperoni pizza that’s also in the oven.” He made a disgusted face.  
“Thank you” Jenny skipped over to the oven to get a slice.   
Michael acted laidback and confident but truth was, he was FREAKED THE FRICK OUT. He couldn’t believe he got Jenny, his crush of 10 years, to come to his house as an official date. This could either be the best or worst night ever depending on how things go. He just had to keep his cool.   
“Micheal? Earth to Michael?” She waved a hand in front of his face. Crap he spaced out.  
“What?”   
“I was just wondering if you hand any regular Mountain Dew. Red is kinda getting old.” She shrugged.  
“Are legit right now?” He practically shrieked.  
“Just saying maybe there was a reason it was discontinued in the 80’s.” She smiled knowing it would get a reaction out of him. It did.  
“Mountain Dew Red, the single most amazing soda this side of the galaxy knows is ‘getting old’?!?!” He was only half being dramatic.   
She looked at him with big eyes and waited.   
He sighed, exasperated, “there are some is the bottom drawer in the fridge.”   
“Cool” she went back to the kitchen and Michael sat down on the couch in his living room.   
“Hey Jen wanna watch some Star Trek?” He called.  
“Hell yeah!” She called back.  
Michael had planned this out pretty much his whole life. She would sit down he would put his arm around her and boom! They would be smooching in no time. But then came the hard part… the smooching itself. Michael had never kissed anyone for realsies. He only kissed Rich for practice one time. Goranski gave him some good pointers and he had worn tons of lip balm all day to prepare.   
Jenny sat down next to him. Michael pressed play. Michael tried to spark up some movie conversation but Jenny promptly shushed him. The girl loved her Star Trek.  
About twenty sci fi sounds in Michael worked up the courage to begin phase one. He just hoped that his pits weren’t sweating too noticeably.  
Michael, in one swift moment, scooted closer to her, swung his arm behind her, and BOOM he had his arm around Jenny Heere.   
Michael didn’t breathe; afraid his rapid inhales and exhales would overpower the sounds of the crucial social cues.   
She shifted slightly.   
‘Uh oh is she uncomfortable?’  
Jenny shifted more.  
‘Crap. Do I retreat?’  
She stood up “ I’m going the the bathroom.” Jenny swiftly walked away.  
‘Wow Mell. Good going Mell. Way to win her over Mell.’ He felt like crying but Jenny would be back soon and he absolutely could NOT cry in front of her.  
After a few agonizing minutes of Michaels cruel thoughts and more blaster noises, Jenny returned. She did not sit quite as close. Michael sure as hell didn’t make anymore advances the remainder of the night. When he dropped her off at home, he didn’t go for the sweet parting kiss he was counting on.   
Michael must be the dumbest person alive.


End file.
